Crazy Is His Kind Of Love!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: John Cena is having a terrible down fall in his love life. He is divorcing and its seems like it will never get any better, but what happens when his friends set him up with AJ Lee? Will she be able to help him come back to his old self and love again or will she fail. John Cena/AJ Lee and Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dealing With The Facts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas brought up in the story! I only own Ryleigh!**

John Cena has been consider to be the franchise of World Wrestling Entertainment, a kind, caring and genergous man, but whne it came to his ex wife Elizabeth better known as Liz. They have been battling a nasty divorce since May 1st and it doesnt seem like it was ever going to end. John was so tired of living his life through the courts and medators. He just wanted to live his life the way he had been before they actually walked down the aisle. He pulled up to the arena in Georgia sitting in is car for a few minutes, before getting out and grabbing his things out of the car. He looked around not seeing anyone that would make a big scene about him being there until he saw Randy Orton pulling up. John and Randy werent the best of friends in the beginning but as time went on and they grew up a little more they had gotten alot closer. John knew that Randy had been through a divorce of his own and he just needed to vent about somethings. As John got closer to his car he noticed that Randy had brought his girlfriend of two years Ryleigh with him. John knew that Randy and Ryleigh's relationship wasnt the greatest when it first started because of Randy's ex wife, but they made it through it and that is something that John wanted more than anything. He smiled watching Randy help her out of the car as he got closer to them.

"Hey you two." John said

"Hey Johnny Boy." Ryleigh said

"What's up man?" Randy replied

"Nothing much. Just getting here myself."

"We can see that John." Randy said getting smacked by Ryleigh

"Randy you do know that your always the brightest cranyon in the bunch, but since everyone already knows that how are things with you guys?" He asked

"We are doing good. Just been having a rough patch since Sam is trying to make it hard on me about seeing Alanna since I am with Ryleigh, but other than that we are doing just fine." He said

"That's good." he replied

"John whats bothering you?" Ryleigh asked

"Everything."

"Whats going on dude?" Randy asked

"Liz is trying to say that I have been cheating her since I blind sided her with the divorce and now she is just trying to get everything out of me that she can by saying that I cheated on her." he said

"Dude she knows that you didnt cheat on her and she is just trying to ride this out so that you will change your mind about divorcing her." Randy said

"I know. I just want all of this to be over with so I can move on with my life." He said

"It will in good time man. Just dont let her get under your skin more than she already has. And most important man dont back down from her because that will show her that you mean business." Randy said "Believe me I know because Sam was the hardest person in the world to get rid of, but now that I have it just makes my day more and more interesting about fighiting to see Alanna." he said

"I know. So what are you guys doing after the show tonight." He asked

"He is taking me out for a romantic late night dinner." Ryleigh said

"Yeah why dont you come and join us man." Randy said

"I wouldnt want to make it weird for you guys."

"It wouldnt because Ryleigh is friends with AJ Lee and she has been wanting to go out with us for a long time, but we never had anyone for her to make it a double date with. So this would be the perfect time for you to get your feet wet." he said

"I still dont know." he said

"dude come on. Your going to have to get back on the horse sometime. Why not do it right now?" he asked

John sighed and looked at him "Fine, but only if Ryleigh can get AJ to say yes." he said

"Great! Ryleigh will talk to her right before the show starts."

"Alright." he said

Randy finished getting his bags not really seeing the look Ryleigh was giving him right then and there. They all walked into the arena. John said his goobyes to them before walking straight to his locker room just to sit down and relaxed trying to take his mind of the things that was driving him crazy. He was thinking about everything that Randy had said outside and maybe this was a good idea. Maybe he needed to get back on the horse and make his life something great. He was just worried that Liz would use something like this against him, but if he could only find out why she was trying to make his life hell than maybe he would understand her better. He rubbed his face getting the thoughts out of his head as he went to get ready for the show tonight.

Randy watched Ryleigh talk to Aj about going out with them tonight. He knew that Ryleigh wanted it to be just them, but he knew that she would understand that he was trying to help his best friend out. He continued to watch to see what was going on.

"Ryleigh are you sure that this wouldnt make you guys feel weird?"

"AJ I wouldnt be over here if I thought that it was weird. Plus its not like you wont have a date."

"What do you mean date?" She asked

"Well John Cena." she said

"Are you serious right niow?"

"Yes. So will you come now?" she asked

"Of course." she said

"Great! You can meet us in the hotel lobby about 11:45." she said

Aj nodded "thanks."

Ryleigh smiled walking back over to Randy and telling them that they had a date. Randy smiled kissing the top of her head before pulling out his phone and sending John the test:

_*Dude she said yes...So I hope that you have some good clothes with you. We are all meeting in the hotel lobby at 11:45 so be there or be square.*_

Randy hit the send button before taking Ryleigh and walking back to the locker room with her. He knew that he was going to have to make this up to her and he had to figure out how he was going to. John walked out of the bathroom right when his phone went off. He went over to it and read the text nodding his head. Now he knew that this was going to be the moment that would change everything. He also knew that there was a chance that Liz would find out about this, but he didnt care because it was about time he got his life back together and this was the perfect way for him to do it. All he needed now was to be happy that is exactly how he was going to get his life back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date That Change Everything!**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**

After a long night of what seemed like a never ending work night John was heading to the hotel. He had a double date to get ready for and he knew that he couldnt get out of it now. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like he was rushing into things a little to fast, but he knew that he would have to move on sometime so he would get a head start on trying to find that someone that fit him perfectly. As he pulled up to the hotel he looked around at all of the people there walking in and out like clock work put his mind in over drive. He was thinking about all the things that could have been with Liz if they would have worked out, but then there were the bad things that he never talked about with anyone that was driving him crazy. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he got out of the car and grabbed his things out of the back. He was praying that there was no fans around cause he really didnt want to deal with all of that right now. John was never like that with any of the fans, but he just didnt want them to be asking alot of questions that he just couldnt answer right then and there.

John shook his head shutting the trunk and walking into the hotel really fast and checking in. He watched all these normal couples that were coming in and out and he just couldnt wrap his mind around the fact that he married someone that wasnt the right person for him when he actually thought that she was the one. He never thought that he was going to be the one that was going through a divorce so soon, but now that its happening. Omce again he was brought out of his train of thought when he was handed his key to his room. Once he had the key he took the bags and headed up to his room without a second glance around. As he was in the elevator he was thinking about the whole double date and that was when it hit him that this was the chance for him to actually not think about the whole Liz thing and that is what made his whole mind change about the whole thing.

He walked off the elevator once it stopped and headed straight to his room looking around. As he got to his door and opened looking around before walking in. As he shut the door he took his bags over to the bed and set them down on the bed. He looked around before going through his bags to find something nice to wear out on the double date. Once he had the clothes he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He got undressed and got in the shower without a second thought about it.

***At Dinner***

Everyone seemed to be sitting there akward and not saying a word. AJ looked around taking a deep breathe this was her first date since her and Daniel Bryan broke up and she knew that this wasnt any better for John since he hadnt been seprated from Liz. Randy watched everyone unsure of what to do with this being his idea and now everyone was there together and no one was talking about anything he had to figure out something to change the mood. Ryleigh watched the group rubbing her hands together when she had the best idea and she was going to start the conversiaon.

"So AJ how have things been since you have been away from Daniel?" She asked

"They have been going. I dont want to say they have been great, but they have really been going slow."

"Why is that?" Ryleigh asked

"Because its like you have someone there with you through everything and then one day they dont want anything else to do with you. It just gets really hard." She said as she noticed that John was listening

"AJ you just have to keep your head up. You know that there is someone better out there for you and when you find them its just going to make Daniel all the more jealous."

"Trust Ryleigh she knows what she is talking about when it comes to things like this." Randy said "Dont you think John?"

"Yeah. She has been in way worse relationships than anyone could have ever image." He said

"She has?" AJ asked

"Oh yeah. She was in a very bad abusive relationship and she took the risk and she walked out." He said

"Oh wow...I didnt even know that she was in that kind of relationship." Aj said

"I was, but like John said I got the hell out and when I did it took me sometime to fix myself and when I did that is when I found a better love in a married man who was going through a divorce himself and look at us now." she said

"Yeah, we are going stronger than ever and I wouldnt change any of it for the world." Randy said

"Thats great." Aj said "I just hope that Im as lucky as you two are."

"Yeah me too." John said

"Dont you two worry. You guys will find someone and when you do you will feel a sense of warmth and compassion that you never thought you would ever feel for someone. And its the most amazing feeling that you could ever feel." They said at the sametime

AJ and John nodded as their food was brought over to them and set down. As they started eating the conversiaon seemed to be going really good. Ryleigh noticed that John and AJ were talking alot more than they were when they first got there. Ryleigh was really proud of herself since she was the one that actually started up everything even when her boyfriend thought that he had everything under control. As everyone finished up dinner and noticed how others were walking in it seemed to be about that time to call it a night, but AJ and John were having such a good time talking and getting to know each other that they didnt really want to head back just yet. Ryleigh figured this would be a good time for her and Randy to head out so they could get to know each other without them right there.

"Randy I'm really beat so I think we should call it a night." She said

"Ryleigh come on. Its early." he tried to protest he got smacked by her "Okay its a good idea for us to head out now."

"Awww...Come on guys." AJ said

"Yeah its not going to be the same without you." John said

"We promise to hang out again, but right now we just need to get some rest." Ryleigh said

"She is right, I do have to deal with some interviews and picking up my daughter to." He said

"Okay." They said

"Have fun guys." Ryleigh said taking Randy's hand as they walked out.

John watched them walk out before looking back over into the New Jersey Native's eyes. He never noticed how beautiful her brown eyes were. He had never seen more beautiful eyes in his life and he just couldnt stop staring into them. AJ smiled looking into his eyes and she knew that there was something different about him and that was something that she wanted from a man. She was so tired of being with the same old guy that always put her down or always made her feel less special, but with John she could tell that he was going to make her feel things that she never thought she could feel before. She was known for being the crazy chic in World Wrestling Entertainment , but outside o fthe ring she is completely different and that is what makes her the best person she can be or so she kept telling herself.

"So what would you like to do now?" John asked

"Im down for whatever." She replied

"How about we get out of here and take a walk just to get to know each other."

"That sounds like a good idea John." She said

He nodded getting paying for their food getting up and helped her up out of her chair before leading her out. He led her to the park that was across the way. AJ followed him looking up at the night sky smiling she couldnt believe that this was actually happening, but then again she was more worried about what could happen if things didnt go right. As they reached a bench they both sat down looking around. John was trying to find the right words to say something, but it was kind of hard since he really hadnt done this in about three years. AJ on the other hand has had dates, but they never really seemed as interesting as John did and she wanted to know more about him, but she just didnt know how to ask him. Just as she was getting ready to ask something John beat her to the punch.

"So why did you and Daniel break up?" John asked

"He just got to cocky and more into himself and it just seemed like I was more of his arm candy than I was the girl he was suppose to love." she said

"So your saying that he just became an asshole that didnt give a damn about you?" He asked

"If that is your nice way of saying it then yes."

"That really wasnt the nice way of saying it AJ. That was more of me being serious cause no man should ever treat anyone woman that way." he said a little irrated.

"John I didnt mean." She started

"No AJ dont you dare say your sorry because your not the one that should be sorry. That asshole is the one that should be down here making you feel more beautiful and more worth something than he did and the fact that he didnt just pissed me off." He said

She nodded looking down.

John saw her looking down and that was when he lifted her chin up and made her look into his eyes. "AJ Im sorry that I lost my temper the way I did. Please forgive me." he said

"John there is no need to apologise because everything that you said was true. Its just really hard for me to hear it that way and when its coming from another guy just makes things seem all the more real and things shouldnt have ever gotten that bad between us not like that."

"Well your out of the relationship right now. So I say you make your self feel better and dont take cramp off of anyone." he said

"That sounds so easy, but I dont know if I can."

"AJ you can do anything you put your mind too."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am." He said

"Okay. Ill give it a try."

"Good." he said

As time went on they talked and talked about everything they could think of and the more they talked the more they actually found out they had in common. Things seemed like they were actually falling into place and it just didnt seem all that real to them. John looked over at the time and his eyes widen "I think we should head back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"That sounds good." She said

He nodded taking her hand and leading her back to the hotel. After they got off the elevator he led her to her room just to make sure that she got there okay. They both said their good nights before John headed back to his room. Once he was inside his room he sat down on the bed and looked around smiling before laying back. He couldnt believe how well the nights had went and he was more than happy that Randy and Ryleigh pushed him into going out that night. He just couldnt wait to see what the next day would bring for him and his new found glory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Free To Be Me Or So It Would Seem!**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**

**Author's note: This chapter is mainly going to be all about John's divorce being finalized and him actually taking Nikki Bella to her high school reunion!**

***July 18 2012***

John had been battling for this divorce for awhile now and it seemed like it was finally coming to an end. He knew that Liz didnt have anything on him about cheating on her so he was finally going to get out of this long and rocky process. As he walked into the room he noticed that Liz and her lawyers were there sitting at the table talking about pretty much everything that they could to make this go on, but John knew that she wouldnt stand a chance. He took his seat and waiting on his lawyer to get there and he noticed that Liz was eyeing him, but he shook it off. He leaned back in his chair and looked around trying to figure out why he couldnt stop thinking about AJ. He looked over and saw his lawyer walk in and took his seat next to him.

"Okay John so I have everything you need right here and now she doesnt have a leg to stand on." He said

"Good. Im ready for this entire process to be over with so I can actually move on with my life." He said

They looked over as the judge walked into the room "Alright lets get this over with. Mr. Cena and Mrs. Cena."

"Your hornor my client would like to change her last name back to Huberdeau." Mr. Carson replied

"That will be granted in due time Mr. Carson, but first we have to get to why Ms. Huberdeau is here claiming that Mr. Cena had an affair on her?"

"Yes sir." he replied

The judge went back to looking over the paper work before looking up and Liz and asking "Do you have proof that Mr. Cena was in fact cheating on you?" he asked

"Sir I put every single text that he had been recving from girls in the file." she replied

"And as far as I can tell that all these text were dealing with work Mrs. Huberdeau." He replied

"He made it look that way sir."

"Im pretty sure that Mr. Cena didnt get in other's phone and send texts back and forth to himself ? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Well...Yes sir."

"Mrs. Huberdeau I think that you are just loosing your damn mind." he replied

"I see that there is no evidence here saying that Mr. Cena has cheated so I am here and now granting the divorce to be final as of today and that Mrs. Huberdeau gets nothing else out of Mr. Cena and that her last name is to be legally changed by the end of the month." he said "this court is adjured."

Liz got up and walked out of the room madder than hell as John just stood up shaking his lawyer's hand before walking out of the room and heading out to his car. He couldnt believe that it was finally over and he could actually move on with his life. Now he promised one of his friends that he would go and take Nikki Bella to her high school reunion and he intended to keep that promise, but he didnt want anyone to think that something was going on between him and Nikki since he was taking her, but he knew the media and it would get around fast that he was dating her and that was the least of his worries. He was more worried abotu what AJ would think if it got out that he was dating someone he wasnt that would just make everything so much harder for him because he really liked this girl and he didnt want things that werent true going around about him.

John shook his head as he headed back to his home so he could get ready for the whole traveling thing and having to be in a certain place for this reunion this was going to be an interesting week for him. He pulled up and parked before running into the house and started packing his bags. He made sure that he had everything before he lefted the house.

***The High School Reunion***

John walked into the place with Nikki on his arm as they looked around. Nikki was smiling as she held onto his John's arm looking around watching every girl in the room smiling at them. Nikki found the table they were suppose to be sitting at and they took their seats. John hadnt been out and about by anyone in a long time and now that he was in public with a bunch of people they didnt know and he knew that if it got out that the media would get it all over the place. Nikki smiled touching his hand hoping that he would get in the mood but everytime she touched him he would move away and it just seemed like things werent going her way. As the reunion went on Nikki was getting bored sitting at the table so she decided that she was going to ask him to dance

"So John I was wondering if you would like to dance?" She asked

John looked over at her not really wanting to, but he didnt want to let her down so he nodded "Sure."

Nikki smiled getting up and waiting on him to get up. Once he was up she led him out to the floor holding his hand tight in hers and they started dancing. John held her as they started dancing and he looked around hoping that none of this would get out, but someway or how it was going to get out. Nikki was running her hand up and down his back hoping that would catch his attention, but nothing that she was doing was working and it was just making everything so much more diffcult.

"John why arent you looking at me?" Nikki asked

"What do you mean? I do look at you." He said

"John you havent been looking at me since we got here and that is just the most disrespectful thing." she replied

"Nikki I brought you to your reunion and this is how I get treated for it. You know Im done. You have fun here all by yourself." he said pulling away and walking out of the gym,

Nikki couldnt believe what just happened. She had never been walked out on in her life and now she had been and things werent going to get any better. She looked around before running out of the place she was going to make John pay no matter what and she knew the perfect to make pay. She went out and got on her phone calling TMZ and reporting that John Cena and her were out together, but no on comfirmed that they were dating. As she hung up the phone with a huge smile she knew that this was the only way to get what she wanted and she knew that John was what she was wanting and it was just a matter of time before she would have what she wanted. John had no idea what was going to happen, but he would be in for the surprise of his life when the news got out the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebound News Is Out Is It True...Or Not?**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter is going to contain the TMZ report off the website.**

John woke up the next morning hearing his phone going off. He let it go as much as he could, but it was getting to the point where he couldnt take it anymore. He turned it off and rolled back over and went back to sleep for about thirty minutes until there was a loud pounding at his door. He groaned getting up and walking over.

"Hang on Im coming." he said rubbing his face opening the door and looking to see Randy and Ryleigh standing there "Do you two know what time it is?"

"Of course we do you two timing ass." Ryleigh snapped

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"Dont play stupid Cena. What the hell are you doing with Nikki Bella?" She asked

"Ryleigh seriously all I did was went to her high school reunion with her thats it." he said

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yes really. Why what the hell is going on with your girlfriend and why is she acting like my mother?"

"Dude you cant be acting like you dont know what is going on. After what we have been doing for you and you lie to us about being single." he said

"What? I never lied to you about that." He said

"Then you can explain what is being said then right?" she asked

"What?"

"John its all over the TMZ news that you are seeing Nikki Bella."

John shook his head turning on the tv and going straight to the channel

_"And in other news Joan WWE Superstar John Cena was spotted in Arizona with former WWE Diva. And from the looks of the pictures they are a little more than friends. With his divorce being finalize just a couple months ago...Could this be the reason why he got his divorce so fast? If you guys would like to see the pictures of them getting up and close and personal please visit our website."_

John growled shutting the tv off and going straight to his computer turning on. Ryleigh and Randy watched him going completely overboard with things. Randy started to get the idea that John had no idea about this and that maybe he was telling the truth, but Ryleigh on the other hand wasnt buying it because she went through the same kind of pain that she knew AJ would be going through once she found out about this. John got his computer up and running going straight to the website just to see:

**Reunited And It Feels SO GOOD!**

Just months after sealing his divorce, WWE superstar **John Cena** has apparently moved on ... 'cause dude was gettin' up close and personal with a former WWE Diva in Arizona.

TMZ has obtained pics of Cena bumpin', grindin' and even going in for a kiss with **Nikki Bella** ... who worked in the WWE with her twin sister **Brie** until this past April.

Nikki and Brie had their high school reunion in Scottsdale this past weekend - and John was invited as Nikki's date.

Brie also brought her boyfriend - WWE tag team champion **Daniel Bryan**.

It's unclear if Cena and Bella are "officially" an item ... but they definitely weren't shy with the PDA at the reunion.

"YES!"

John was madder than hell he couldnt believe that anyone would do something like this. Hell he didnt take any pictures with Nikki and he sure as hell didnt get up close and personal with Nikki. He was trying to figure out who in their right mind would do such a thing to him. He leaned back looking at the screen trying to figure out what he was going to do. He knew that AJ was going to see this and think about how she was used and that was one way he didnt want the girl to feel. He looked over at Randy and Ryleigh who was standing right behind him he saw that Randy was the one that could take his side on the matter, but Ryleigh was the one that he had to worry about because she was very protective of her friends and he knew that she was going to be very protective over AJ.

"Ryleigh I swear nothing is going on between me and Nikki." he said

"Save it for someone that cares." She said walking out of his room

John sighed looking at Randy

"Dude dont worry I'll smooth everything over for you, but your going to have to fix what this is going to do to AJ." He said

"I know, but I am going to need help with damage control around the locker room."

"Alright. I'll do what I can with that, but you better get a head start on things." he said walking to the door

"I will. Thanks man." he said

"Not a problem." Randy replied walking out

John leaned back rubbing his face trying to figure out what he was going to do. This was something that he hoped never would happen, but now that its out in the open and it was clearly not true he had to figure out away to prove it to AJ that he wasnt with Nikki. He just didnt know how much more he was going to take, but he had to figure out who was the one that told this rumor and make them pay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fixing It Right!**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**

John has been doing the most diffcult job of his life when it comes to trying to get someone to actually talk to you again after it was reported all over the news that he had been seeing someone that he really hadnt been seeing at all. He just couldn't wrap his head around it that Nikki would actually go as far as saying that they were together. John had been hanging out with Randy and Ryleigh, but of course given what had been going down as of late with him and Aj, Ryleigh really hasn't given him the time of day to even try to explain to her. John knew that Randy was on his side, but there was only so much that he could do without getting into trouble with his girlfriend.

As John walked the halls of the arena he noticed that Randy was standing outside of his locker room breathing hard. He knew that they had to have been fighting again and knowing Randy he just needed to catch his breath before he actually blew up at the girl. He just knew that this was the time that he needed to talk to Randy about what was going on with him and his love life. He quickly walked over to him catching him by surprise.

"Hey man." He said quickly

"Jesus John don't you know that you shouldn't sneak up on people like that?" He said "I just about jumped out of my skin."

"I know and I'm sorry, but do you have a minute man cause I really need to talk."

"Yeah sure. Ryleigh is in one of her moods and I just cant make her see anything right now. So what's up?"

"Dude I need you to get me and Aj alone together."

"John you know that I cant do that even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Because for one Ryleigh is close with her and two I don't think that she wants to see you after what is going around dude."

"Randy you and I both know that Nikki is lying about that. I cant just go on with it and not know if there was a chance that I could fix the whole thing or not. I need to try and if she doesn't want to see me after that than I can just let it go and not worry so much about it."

"John your sure that you want to go there with Aj after the year she has been having with three of the superstars in the locker rooms here?"

"Randy I don't care what she has done in her life or with the other guys, I just care about what she and I could be together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am very sure about it Randy."

"Alright man I'll help you, but if I get into trouble with Ryleigh over this you better believe that my happy ass if coming to stay at your place with you."

"Agreed."

"So how and when are you wanting to do this little plan of yours?" he asked

"Right now I don't know when a good time to do it is, but I do know that I do want it to sooner rather than later. I just need to get Nikki out of the picture and show Aj that I wasn't using her in anyway and that I was being completely honest with her."

"John I know that your heart is in the right the place, but I don't know if your plan is going to work out in the end the way you want to."

"Randy I have to at least try." he said

"Okay I get it I just wanted to be sure that this was the right plan for you and make sure that you werent going to back down from it after we get the show running."

"I am very serious about getting things started Randy. Look I have things to do right now and make sure that I am ready for the match that I have coming up. I'll be in touch Randy and thanks again for helping me I know what it might cost you I just hope that it goes to plan in the end."

"John don't worry about me and Ryleigh. We always work things out and you know I think she is pmsing right now that is why we are always fighting at the moment, but if not she might have something on her mind that she needs to tell me and she just doesn't know how to do that."

"Well things will work out, but I have to go see you later man."

"Later dude." he said walking back to his locker room

John headed towards his room to make sure that he had everything ready for his match. He was more than happy to have his best friend on his side now he just needed to make sure that he got everything that he needed in check before trying to talk to Aj one on one. He knew that this was the only way to show everyone that he wasn't dating Nikki Bella like she claimed they were.


End file.
